


Come Home

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Neutral Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sane Tom Riddle, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry Potter has been hearing a voice not only in his dreams but while he's awake. He soon learns very important things about himself and now has a new outlook on the war. Harry now has tough choices to make and each choice has a consequence. Will the choices Harry make help him survive this war? Will Lord Voldemort reign supreme or will Dumbledore finish off the Dark Lord once and for all?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. The Voice in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know it's been a hot minute. But I wrote this in the middle of the night and I currently like it. Even though my mind has 10000 more stories. PWP and Non-PWP. 
> 
> Thanks for putting up with me! 
> 
> PS. Not Beta'd.

The Dark Lord Voldemort breathed in deeply after searching Harry Potter’s mind while he was sleeping. 

Harry knew of his Horcruxes. Which meant _Dumbledore_ knew of his Horcruxes. His soul was in danger, and that meant his chances of beating death were growing slim. 

The Dark Lord got up and walked to the window of his dark and dreary manor. He hissed softly out the window, his wand pointing at the night sky. He called out to his Horcruxes, so he could go collect them. 

It was time for them to come home. 

—

Harry Potter woke up drenched in sweat. He felt as if he had at least three copies of Hogwarts a History stacked up top of his head and were repeatedly hitting him. He rubbed his temples trying to make the pain go away. 

Lately, he’s been waking up with terrible migraines. Along with his dreams have been taken over by a soft voice calling out to him. To come home. 

And the voice was only getting stronger. 

But, to Harry, he was home. He was at Hogwarts at the start of term for his 6th year. His previous year and summer was hectic to say the least. Filled with not only OWLs, but Order meetings about Voldemort and private meetings with Dumbledore about Horcruxes. And of course, a summer filled with Dursleys. 

He voiced his dreams to the Headmaster over the summer and all he had to say about it was that he should just ignore them. That it was probably the Dark Lord trying to get him out of the safety of his family and, now, off the school grounds. 

He looked over at his friends, chatting away and “secretly” holding hands under the table. They tried to not show much public affection for his sake but, Harry really didn’t care. He was happy for them. Really. 

Ginny kept by his side, hinting about getting together. Saying it would be good for Harry. To get his mind off other issues. 

But Ginny hitting on him was an issue. He wasn’t interested at all. In fact, he wasn’t sure if the entire school’s female population interested him. 

Granted, the fact that he would always stay in the showers a little longer after quidditch practice, subtly watching his teammates undress and shower, proves even more that the male body kept his interests far longer than a lady’s. And sometimes at night, before his voice-invading dreams take over, he would experiment. His hand exploring his own body, finding things he liked and didn’t like to be touched. 

But once his post orgasmic pleasure passed, the dreams came and the voice would beckon him to come home. 

Harry was borderline worried he’d sleep walk himself off Hogwarts grounds and he’d wake up somewhere else. 

‘Come home, my dear.’ 

Harry’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. He looked around. He rubbed his eyes, breathing deeply. Ginny looked at him confused, her mouth full of toast. 

“I’m fine.” Harry muttered. His eyes scanned the Great Hall. No one was paying him any mind. 

‘Show yourself. Come home to me.’

Harry, again, looked around. He looked behind himself. No one. Just the stone wall that was draped with the house flags. 

“Harry?” Ginny placed a small hand on Harry’s arm. 

Harry stood up, making Ginny drop her hand. “It’s nothing, I need to speak with the headmaster.” 

Harry left before his friends could say anything or follow him. Not that they’d notice, since they were so enamored with each other. 

Harry reached the statue that lead to the stairway to the Headmaster’s office. 

“Gumdrop.” He said, his tired voice seemed louder in the empty hall. 

He dragged his feet up the stairway, and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” A warm voice said. 

Harry peaked his head in first. Headmaster Dumbledore looked up from his papers over his half moon glasses. 

“Harry, do come in. What could be the matter? Why aren’t you enjoying this fine weekend with your friends?” Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. 

“It’s the voice from my dreams, sir.” Harry walked up to his desk. “I heard it again. Last night and at breakfast. And I’m sure I wasn’t asleep.” 

Dumbledore looked over Harry. “We could start up your lessons again with Professor Snape.” 

Harry furrowed his brows, “In all due respect, sir, I don’t think the lessons were working.” 

Dumbledore hummed, all in all, he actually didn’t believe Harry would progress as he did with Professor Snape. He had used the guise of Occlumency lessons for his own gains. Professor Snape confirmed his hunch about Harry being connected to the Dark Lord. But how was the question. 

“Well, my boy, the best we can do is just ignore the voice. For now.” Dumbledore said. “Does the voice sound like Voldemort’s? The one you heard outside your dreams.” 

Harry shook his head. “No, it sounded like the one in my dreams. Soft. Doesn’t sound deranged and the ‘s’ isn’t drawn out.” 

Based off that, Dumbledore would say that maybe the boy needed a Mind Healer, but since he had viewed Harry’s dreams (at least the dreams he remembered) in the pensive and the voice Harry hears did sound different to him. While Harry hears English, Dumbledore only hears a soft hissing. As if a small snake was talking in his ear. 

And the only people he knew that could speak to snakes was Tom Riddle, and Harry. 

Dumbledore was silent. Could it be, that Tom was reaching out to his Horcruxes? If so, then Tom must know that Harry and Dumbledore knew of them as well. And that the Horcrux Hunt was on. 

Thus, Tom was recollecting his Horcruxes. Because the safest place for them would be in his possession. 

Dumbledore took a big breath in. Harry was being collected. Harry was a Horcrux. 

“I suggest you take a dreamless sleep potion tonight to see if that helps. If it doesn’t, then we will look into other options.” 

Dumbledore needed time to think. 

Harry nodded, thanking him for his time before leaving the office. 

So, Harry was a Horcrux and just like the ring and diary, must be destroyed to get rid of Voldemort for good. He sighed, he liked Harry. Saw him as a grandson, even. But, for the greater good, Harry must die. 

—

Severus Snape eyed the boy warily in the Great Hall. He looked so tense and ready to jump at a moment’s notice. The boy’s eyes darted across the room, looking for something. Something he couldn’t find. 

Snape silently sighed, remembering his eventful summer. Meeting with the Order every month, helping Dumbledore destroy the Dark Lord’s objects (unbeknownst of the reason why), meeting with the Dark Lord, going out in the disgusting world to collect his things. He had a hunch the things Dumbledore had were the Dark Lord’s, but if he pried too much he may face dire consequences. But, he had been successful in both his duties. Now, all he had to do was keep an eye on Potter. Which was requested by both the Headmaster and his Lord. 

That evening, Potter stopped by to collect a dose of Dreamless Sleep. 

He was curious. He asked the boy why he needed it. 

Apparently Potter was hearing voices in his dreams. Voices telling him to ‘come home’. 

Late at night, before Severus was about to go to bed, he was called. Stepping into the fireplace he floo’d over to the Malfoy manor. There is where the Dark Lord held his meetings. 

Because only certain people got to know where Riddle Manor was located. And only ‘worthy’ people actually got to visit. Snape has been there only once. 

The Malfoy manor in all its glory was dimly lit. The candles on the walls made the portraits look dark and judgmental. Granted, when those ancestors were alive they were very judgmental. Snape strode into the large room that held a single long table. With the Dark Lord at the head of the table and his most trusted (or favorite) at his sides and closest to him. 

Snape took his seat next to Lord Malfoy, who sat at the Dark Lord’s left hand. They all waited in silence to hear what their Lord had to say. 

“My loyal followers,” the Dark Lord smiled, his red eyes glinted. He was happy. 

“I can say we are getting further away from the immense danger I spoke of over the summer.” 

There were hums of approval. Snape kept his eyes focused on his Lord, not making a sound. 

“But, we are not here for that topic, let me hear how you are all doing on the tasks I’ve given you.” 

Malfoy cleared his throat, “The minister is still unknowingly pushing for your new laws and regulations.”

“Very good Lucius.” He handed Malfoy an envelope, “here are the new ones I’d like to see implemented.” 

“It will be done.” Lucius sat down. 

Severus stood up, “The insolent boy looks. . . On edge. As if he will jump out of his skin at any moment. Even by something as harmless as a butterfly. I have spoken to him for only a brief moment tonight, to give him a dreamless sleep potion-requested by Dumbledore-the boy said he’s been hearing voices-“ 

The Dark Lord cut him off, “very good, Severus, I’d like to speak more of it after the meeting.” The happiness in his eyes shone brighter. 

Severus nodded and sat back down, waiting patiently while the others updated their Lord. 

The meeting ended with very few punishments, the lower ranks really needed to get their shit together if they wanted to stay alive and within their Lord’s good graces. 

Malfoy was the last to leave, letting their Lord and Severus be alone in the large room. 

“You said the boy was hearing voices?” The Dark Lord asked. “Tell me more, Severus.” 

“From my brief encounter with the boy and what I’ve heard from Dumbledore, he is hearing a voice in his dreams saying to ‘Come home’. And I guess today he heard the voice outside his dreams, while he was awake.” 

Voldemort nodded, “I see. I see.” 

Voldemort could jump with joy. Another one of his Horcruxes, found! But realization soon set in. One of his Horcruxes was a living being, who was in the territory of his enemy. He tried to destroy his own Horcrux. His magic flared. How dare the old fool try to make him kill his own Horcrux, make him set up his own demise. But, no more. He will continue with his plan. Collect his Horcruxes, including Harry. And stash them away safely in his manor. 

“Looks like our collection isn’t complete.” Voldemort said, “we have one more special item to obtain.” 

Severus nodded, “I’ll do my best, my Lord. Where and what is this object?”

Voldemort smiled again, “Severus, my most trusted follower. Bring me Harry Potter.” 

—

Severus sat down in his plush leather seat in front of a small fireplace in his private rooms. A small glass of whiskey in his hand. He had just informed Albus of the meeting and confirmed that Voldemort was collecting his Horcruxes. He was surprised his Lord had so many. He was also surprised that he and Dumbledore had already destroyed two of them. And that Harry Potter was a living Horcrux. 

Severus was in a tight spot. He was ordered to bring the boy to his Lord, but also told to do whatever he could to keep the boy out of the Dark Lord’s clutches. 

He wondered if the boy knew he was a Horcrux. That, that was the reason he was the key to defeating Voldemort once and for all. 

—

Harry had a peaceful sleep. No voices. 

However, that doesn’t mean the voice wouldn’t start talking again while he was awake. 

At breakfast, it beckoned for him to come home. During class, it started again, except it was louder. Which kept Harry distracted at best. At lunch it was quiet. But after dinner, it said his name. 

‘Come home, Harry.’ 

Harry couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t given more dreamless sleep since it was slightly addictive and the headmaster wanted to use his connection to Voldemort open in case he did something. 

‘Leave them. Come home. They’ll destroy you. Like they did my diary.’ 

'What?' Harry thought, he's never actually replied back to the voice. 

'They'll destroy you,' the voice repeated, 'just like they did my diary.'

Harry hasn't seen the diary since he stabbed it with the basilisk fang. 

'So, it was you.' the voice sounded resentful, 'I am nothing but a merciful Lord. And since your memories prove your innocence about not knowing the details about the diary…' 

The voice faded away. Silence followed. 

Harry waited patiently, 'what about the diary..' he asked quietly, inside his head.

'They'll destroy you.' 

The voice left him to his own thoughts after that. Harry starred at the ceiling. 

'Just like the diary…' Harry rolled over that thought for a while. Then it clicked. 

He had destroyed a horcrux. He smacked himself on the forehead. Of course it was a horcrux. He and Dumbledore were hunting horcruxes and destroying them. 

_They'll destroy you, just like they did my diary._

He laid a hand over his chest, imagining a large hole created by a basilisk fang. He gulped. 'I'm like the diary…' 

"I'm a Horcrux." He said allowed, sitting up. "I'm a Horcrux, and I'm going to die. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Harry is a Horcrux, an he doesn't want to die. But, he doesn't want his friends to die either. How can Harry have his cake and eat it too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd.

Harry secretly wished that the voice would speak to him again. He wanted to know more. 

How was he a Horcrux? 

Is the voice the Dark Lord's? - granted, he would bet his firebolt that it was Voldemort's voice, a less snake like Voldemort's voice, but Voldemort's voice nonetheless. 

Why would going to Voldemort be better than staying with Dumbledore? Both paths sounded like they could end in death, or something close to it. And, he didn't want to die, but he didn't want to be hidden away to live an empty life. 

But he'd be alive.

Harry stabbed his breakfast food with his fork. He wanted to scream. It wasn't fair. If he was a Horcrux, just like the diary and the ring, he would have to die. He was only sixteen. Barely lived his life. He mentally groaned, he's been too busy surviving to actually live. Gets average grades, kissed one girl (Harry grimaced), haven't gone on a date of any kind, and much more. He glanced over at his best friends, they were so happy, so in love. Their lives depended on if he sacrificed himself or not. If he left and lived, they could die. They would have no future. 

But what if he bargained for it. 

What if, he could have a future and guarantee their futures too? 

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, remembering the meetings with him. Every meeting, they'd either dive into the memories of past teachers, along with the headmaster's memories, that surrounded Tom Riddle. They were figuring out what objects Tom would of chosen to use as his soul containers. They were on a good start, with two out of seven. But, as soon as they thought they found one, they find out that the object was gone or they were entirely wrong. And, every time Dumbledore would emphasize how important it was to collect these objects and to destroy them. And at that time, Harry would agree with him. But now. . .

'When will they get to me?' Harry thought, swallowing hard. His eyes drifted back to his uneaten food. 'When will they tell me I have to die?' 

The day went by in a fog. Harry was completely on auto pilot. He was in his last class of the day, potions, and he slowly stirred his cauldron his mind far from what they were making that day. 

Professor Snape eyed him, "Mr. Potter, you seem to be falling behind, majority of your class has finished their potions. Ten points from Gryffindor for lack of focus while brewing a potion." 

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping over. 

"Stay after class, Mr. Potter." 

Harry nodded, he expected something other than point reduction from Professor Snape. 

Soon enough, class ended. His friends gave him a sad look before leaving, saying they'd wait outside the classroom for him. Harry thanked them and watched them leave before turning to face Professor Snape. 

"It's very dangerous to brew with a distracted mind, Mr. Potter. Care to tell me what has you so distracted in my class?" Professor Snape stood in front of Harry's desk, his arms crossed. 

Harry looked up at his Professor, should he ask if Snape knew about Horcruxes? Would Snape even care? 

Snape was at the Order meetings over the summer and he knew that Snape had helped Dumbledore destroy the other objects. Would Snape help Dumbledore destroy him too? 

Harry gulped, "The voice, sir. It keeps talking to me." It wasn't a complete lie. Yes, the voice spoke to him, but he was more focused on the idea of him being a horcrux. 

"The voice, hm?" 

"Yes, sir. I just don't know what to do. The headmaster said I should just ignore the voice. . . " 

'But it's so nice.' Harry bit the inside of his cheek. 

"Does this voice, say anything else, aside from 'Come home'?" 

Harry shook his head then stopped, "Well one time it said, 'They'll destroy you, just like my diary.'" 

Severus stared down at Harry, he looked scared but determined, as if he had come to a large wall covered in spikes but decided to climb it with his bare hands. 

"And," Snape took a deep breath in, "What makes you and this diary so similar, Mr. Potter?" 

Snape already knew the answer, and he feared that Potter did too. 

Harry hesitated, 'Should I say it?'

'Say it.' The voice was back and it sounded as if it was right next to him, whispering in his ear. Harry could practically feel the nonexistent breath on him. 'Say it.'

"We're both horcruxes." It was barely above a whisper. If Snape wasn't watching Potter's mouth move, he wouldn't have thought Potter had spoken a word.

\-- 

Later after dinner, Snape waited patiently outside Dumbledore's office, waiting for the headmaster to return. He had just witnessed Harry storm out of the room with the headmaster 'calmly' walking after him. They had just finished a yelling match, Harry doing all of the yelling. Harry demanding to know why he wasn't told, why they thought that he'd just walk to his death. That he'd just off himself voluntarily. Dumbledore combating Harry's questions with his famous line "It's for the greater good," and "we all have to make sacrifices." 

Apparently, Harry didn't think he should sacrifice his very life, even for the greater good. 

Personally, Snape didn't care if Harry lived or not. He just wanted to survive this war. And he'll join whatever side that wins. 

Snape mentally wished the Headmaster good luck with getting Harry to agree. All of Dumbledore's secrets were bound to be revealed and it could end up being a turning point in this war. Dumbledore may have just lost the key to defeating the monster that he created. 

However, when Snape returned a Horcrux to the Dark Lord, he seemed to regain his old self. His old sane self. Still an advocate for torture, but his goals were clearer. 

But Dumbledore, so many secretes, so much blind trust. What were they really fighting for? 

Dumbledore reappeared without Harry. 

"Young Harry has gone to bed, he's had a long day." 

Snape followed Dumbledore into his office, "What do you plan to do now, Headmaster?" 

Dumbledore sat down at his desk closing his eyes for a moment before answering, "Make sure the Dark Lord doesn't get Harry. It's not his time." 

_'Yet.'_ Snape thought bitterly. 

"Sir, if Mr. Potter is really one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes, what makes you think he'll be safe here? The Dark Lord almost has all his special objects back." Snape had a mental list, the ring and the diary were destroyed, the snake was constantly with the Dark Lord, Hufflepuff's cup use to be in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault but Snape and Bellatrix had retrieved it over the summer, along with Ravenclaw's Diadem from the Room of Requirement. All that was left was Potter and Slytherin's locket. 

When Snape had gone to retrieve the Locket, he learned that someone had beaten him to it, luckily it wasn't Dumbledore. But, he didn't know who would of taken it, and that didn't help keep the Dark Lord calm. 

Dumbledore sighed, "As long as he stays here and with his Aunt over the summer, he'll be safe." 

Snape didn't reply. The Dark Lord could just knock down the walls and come and collect Potter himself, but knowing the Dark Lord, he'd rather Harry just walk out the front doors straight into his clutches. It'd only make the concept of Harry being his even more real. 

\-- 

The next time Snape saw Potter, he had looked like he hadn't slept in days. 

"Stay after class, Mr. Potter." He rolled his eyes at the failed potion on his desk, " and ten points from Gryffindor." 

"Mr. Potter, " he drawled, "would you care to enlighten me on why you failed such an easy potion." 

Harry didn't say anything at first. Lately, he had been avoiding not only the Headmaster but his friends too. He didn't know who to trust. What if they knew and they were keeping it from him too? Did they expect him to die as well? 

"Who else knows?" Harry asked, ignoring Snape's comment. He had to know, he would sleep better if he knew who also knew he was a Horcrux. That he shared a bit of the Dark Lord's soul with six other objects. That he had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him. 

He felt dirty. 

"Just you, me, the Headmaster," Snape paused, "and the Dark Lord." 

Harry's eyes snaped to Snape's. "So what's going to happen to me now, sir?" 

"You will either stay here, or you will listen to the voice in your head and go to the Dark Lord." 

Snape inwardly sighed, he decided to give Harry his choices. Sure, there was a third choice, to run from both parties but eventually one of them will find the boy and they will never let him go. 

"Sir," Harry took a deep breath in, "if you were in my shoes, what would you choose?" 

Snape thought for a moment, and decided to answer as honest as he could. "I would pick which ever I can benefit from the most." 

Harry nodded, "I see, sir. Thank you for answering." 

Harry turned to leave, gathering his stuff and silently leaving the classroom. 

\-- 

It was only a month into the school year. And every night Voldemort's voice softly called out to him to come home. And every day Dumbledore tried to convince him to stay where it's safe, that they'll continue to search for the horcruxes and that they will defeat Voldemort. 

Harry laid in bed, the curtains drawn and his eyes just staring into the night, not really looking at anything. 

'Voldemort.' Harry held his breath. 

'Yes?' 

'If I come. . . Home, will I be spared? Will I live? Will the people I care about live?' 

Silence. 

Harry chewed on his lip. He twiddled his thumbs, waiting nervously. 

'If you behave and obey, you and your loved ones will be spared.' 

Harry nodded to himself, it _sounded_ good. But what did this 'behave and obey' entail exactly? 

'What will you do with me?' Harry asked, 'I don't think I could kill even if you asked me to.'

Silence again. 

"I'll keep you alive, because you are essential to my survival.'

Harry nodded, _he'll live._

'My friends?'

'If you're good.' 

Voldemort left him for the rest of the night. Harry mentally made a list of pros and cons. If he goes to Voldemort, he'll live. His friends will live. But the world's future, wizarding and muggle, was undetermined with Voldemort as leader. If he stayed, he'll die and his friends may live. 

'Or die trying.' 

Harry gulped. In reality his friends may end up dying no matter what path his chose. And, at least, with one choice, he could hopefully keep them alive. Even if it meant dooming the world to Voldemort's reign. Because, even if he sacrificed himself last, him and his friends will continue to fight this war and people will continue to die. 

\-- 

The next day Harry sat quietly in the library with his friends trying to study. But, of course, his mind was busy thinking about the idea of leaving the safety of Hogwarts. 

"Hey, guys, I have something to ask you." Harry muttered, looking from Ron to Hermione. 

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione placed her quill down giving him her full attention. 

"What if, I don't want to fight anymore?" He gripped his own hand tightly. Squeezing his fingers. 

"What do you mean, not fight anymore? It's a war. Don't you want the war to be over?" Ron asked.

Harry sat up, "Of course, but does it have to be us? To be me?" 

Hermione's mouth thinned, "The 'prophecy'," she rolled her eyes, "The 'prophecy' said you were the only one to defeat You-Know-Who. But, we will be there with you until the very end. Right by your side." She reached over and gently squeezed his arm, giving him a small smile. 

"But, Hermione, I don't want to die." 

"It's not guaranteed in the prophecy that you'll die." 

'Right, they don't know…" Harry slumped back in his chair. 

"What if I don't win?" 

"We will cross that bridge if we get there." Hermione said confidently.

"Yeah, mate, besides there is no way you won't win. With all the help from the Order and Dumbledore. Those meetings you've been having with the Headmaster must be worth something, right?" Ron chimed in. "We'll fight him together." 

Harry only nodded. 

'I don't want you guys to die.' Harry looked back down at his homework. 

'They don't have to if you come home, my dear.' Harry could just tell the voice was smiling. 'I'm getting impatient. If you don't leave the grounds soon, your friends will have a much lower chance of surviving.'

Harry felt his blood run cold. 'What?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I am winging it. Wish me luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for Two is Better than One: I am feeling iffy on the path I've taken it on so I am entertaining different paths at the moment. But, I haven't given up on it. And, I haven't stopped posting PWP. Obviously lololol 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this one!


End file.
